


Her

by gaytriforce



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Lesbian, Original Poem, Poetry, very gay, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytriforce/pseuds/gaytriforce
Summary: Hope you liked this! I found this today and decided to post it. I appreciate comments!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Her

The way her hair curls  
Against her neck  
Similar to how my chest swirls  
At her scent  
Just those fine tendrils  
Turn up in defiance  
Softly, like petals  
I only ask why, this  
Person is allowed  
To hold such allure  
I’m spellbound   
Cursed, with no cure  
But truly all hope  
Lies in her eyes  
Sparkling slopes   
Down which I could slide  
They pull you in  
With no warning  
Holding me there  
In a state of wanting  
Only to feel her touch  
Her gaze upon me  
To know her love  
When I’m lonely  
Her laughter prompts  
A permanent smile  
I think it’ll be long  
And stay awhile  
For her beauty  
Is unmatched  
It’s my duty  
To be attached   
To something so sweet  
Innocent and pure  
Yet still, fleetingly  
Lovingly mature  
Her pretty face  
Is no match for her mind  
I’d linger if I could   
Just to stay for a time  
To feel her pain   
Though it hurts so  
I’d never abstain  
From a way to know  
Anything about her  
Her body and soul  
Even just a glimmer  
I want to hold  
Deeply in my heart  
To keep safely  
For if we’re ever apart  
I fear I’ll painedly  
Miss her so  
Please understand  
My only want  
Is to hold her hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! I found this today and decided to post it. I appreciate comments!


End file.
